The Girls in Costume
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: A Halloween one-shot! Ash is going out to trick-or-treat and Misty wants to go with alone in hope to further their relationship, but trouble comes along when other girls show up. Rated K for all audiences.


The Girls in Costume

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and varies other things.

(Yep, same old, same old.)

Summary: A bunch of girls from Ash's past and present are all heading over to his house to trick-or-treat with him alone, each wearing their own clever costume. Mayhem and chaos ensues…

* * *

The Girls in Costume

* * *

"He he!" Misty chuckled to herself as she walked down the road to Ash's house, "He'll love this!" Misty was currently staying in Pallet Town for Halloween this year and while she was over at Ash's home the other day, she overheard that he was going to go out for trick-or-treating this year. Even though she thought it was a bit juvenile for her age, she decided to do it as well, in hope of getting some quality alone time with Ash.

She was dressed as Kagome from InuYasha from top to bottom. She wore the green and white school uniform that Kagome always had on and she had a long black wig on as well. She knew that Ash loved the series and had the complete book collection and every DVD as well in his home to watch whenever he wasn't on the road, so he should be thrilled by her costume choice when she would ask him if she could come along with him.

'_This is so perfect_,' she thought to herself as she blushed, '_He loves this series so much! He'll so be dressed as InuYasha I bet and then we'll be a perfect match together as we get our candy!_'

"Hey!" a familiar voice said to her, "Is that you Misty?" She turned around and saw a girl come running up to her. She was dressed Supergirl from the DC comics. Her costume was more along the lines of Supergirl design from Justice League Unlimited. She wore a red cape, a white t-shirt that had the Superman logo on it that also couldn't cover her belly button, and short blue skirt. She also appeared to have her long hair dyed blonde as well to add to her appearance.

"Melody?" Misty said surprisingly, "I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Melody shrugged, "My island has been rather peaceful since Ash and you left it."

"What brings you out here to Pallet Town?" Misty asked.

Melody fidgeted with her fingers for a second and blushed embarrassingly. "Well," she said, "I've kind of missed Ash and I wanted to see him again. I dropped in the other day and I heard that he was going out trick-or-treating, so I figured we can do it together!"

"Wait a minute!!" Misty said as she stopped in her tracks and forced Melody to stop as well, "You want to go trick-or-treating with him?!"

"I know it seems stupid," she said, "But… I just want to spend time with him and… maybe become closer…"

"No way!" Misty said angrily, "I've planned this out and the only one who is going to be with him tonight is me!"

"Whoa!" Melody said getting angry at Misty's outburst, "Not a chance! Why don't you just run along and go back to searching for the shards of Shikon Jewel or something?"

"Watch it girl!" Misty hissed back making a fist at her, "Or I'll give you a taste of my own Kryptonite!"

"The joke is on you!" Melody laughed, "I'm dressed as the Linda Danvers version of Supergirl (Which is similar to the Justice League Unlimited version)! She's a human so kryptonite cannot harm her!"

"But wasn't she combined with the Matrix Supergirl?" Misty asked, "She received all her super powers from Matrix, also receiving her weakness of Kryptonite as well?"

Melody paused for a minute and pondered that statement. "Darn it!" she said angrily as she slapped her forehead, "I got read more Supergirl comics so I can dispute what you just said! I keep forgetting if the Matrix Supergirl is weak to Kryptonite!"

"What's going on here?" another girl said coming up to them. This girl was dressed as Aeirth Gainsboroug from Final Fantasy VII. She wore some kind of long pink dress, a red bolero jacket, and brown hiking boots. Her long brown hair was grown out instead of her wearing a wig to help make her hair match Aeirth's.

"Oh hi May," Misty said, and then she reverted her gaze back on Melody, "There's nothing going on here much, just battling with this uptight girl."

"That's nice," May said, not really hearing what Misty said, "Anyhow, what do you think of my costume? It took me a long time to grow my hair out right, but I've been planning this out for some time now."

"Oh," the two other girls said, "You look very nice. Everything you're wearing and your hair make a very realistic version of that girl from Final Fantasy."

"Thanks!" she said looking at her pink dress for a second, "I wanted my costume to look so good! I was going to trick-or-treat back home, but when I heard Ash was going to go trick-or-treating, I couldn't resist coming here and doing it with him!"

"WHAT?!" the two girls said in union.

"That's right!" May said, not realizing that she was putting herself in danger, "I'm going to use this night of trick-or-treating for two as the beginning of what I hope will be a beautiful relationship!"

"Heck no!" the girls said, "I refuse to allow you to do that! I'm doing that with him, not you!"

"Oh?" May said raising her eyebrow, "What makes you think he would rather be with you two instead of me? I am the cutest here and the most attractive frankly."

"Where's that Sephiroth when you need him…" Melody growled.

"Now that's not nice!" May huffed, "Why don't you get encased in a kryptonite asteroid and go float around the universe or something?"

"You aren't actually pleasant like your character is," Misty said.

"Back off half-demon lover!" May said, "I don't see what makes you so qualified to have Ash all to yourself on Halloween! Why don't you have him on Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving is an American holiday!" Misty said, "Not a Kanto holiday! I wouldn't be able to spend time with him then because the day doesn't exist here!"

"Actually!" May said.

* * *

The three girls continued to bicker and argue all the way to Ash's house. They stopped on the street in front of the house and continued to argue there for a while. Suddenly, Dawn came walking up to the house and saw the three girls bickering.

She noticed May and asked her, "What's going on May?"

"Oh Dawn!" May said, realizing that she was there, "You wouldn't believe this! These two jokers think…" She and the other two girls then eyed Dawn suspiciously. Dawn was dressed up as Beatrix Kiddo from Kill Bill. Her hair wasn't dyed to match the color of Beatrix's, but Dawn had a blonde wig over her hair, that she had previously cut shorter so that she could wear the wig. She also wore a yellow jumpsuit with two black strips running down the sides of her body.

"Something wrong?" Dawn asked the three of them as they stared at her intensely.

"Let me guess," Melody asked, "You dressed up in that costume so that you could trick-or-treat with Ash, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Dawn said, "Something wrong with that?"

"Couldn't you go do something else instead of that?" Misty asked, "Maybe there is a group of ninjas that need to be killed or something."

"No…" Dawn said annoyed, "I don't want to do anything else. I want to spend some time with Ash!"

"I haven't been able to be with Ash in a long time!" the three girls complained to her, "I want to spend some time with him more! You can wait until some other time!"

"I'll not let the bride of a half-demon, a flower girl, or a blonde bimbo with godlike powers take Ash away from me!" Dawn said, "He's going to be my date for tonight!"

The four girls then began to bicker and yell at each other for a while longer. Soon, the front door to Ash's house opened up and he himself stepped out, wearing a large trench coat and holding a strange looking helmet in one hand and a brown bag in the other. He then glanced at the four girls from the steps of his house and looked at them strangely.

"Ah…" he said to the four of them as he approached them, "What are four doing?"

The four girls stopped bickering and turned their heads swiftly, seeing him. "Oh Ash!" they gleefully said as they ran up to him, "I heard you were trick-or-treating tonight! I thought it would be cool if I came along! Can I come with you?"

"Oh!" he said surprised by their interest, "You guys want to go trick-or-treating with me? Sorry, you should have asked sooner. I kind of made a promise to someone else already and that person just wanted it to be the two of us and no other person besides my Pikachu."

"Huh?!" the four of them said, "What person asked you?!"

"Hey Ash!" someone said coming out of the house, "I'm ready now!" The person shut the door behind her and came up to the right side of Ash, with his Pikachu on her shoulder. The four girls stared at the girl with disbelief. The girl was completely dressed from head to toe in the Pink Ninja Ranger costume from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, including the helmet that hid her face. The Pikachu on her shoulder had the blue helmet on.

"HUH?!" the four girls said. Ash then took off the trench coat and revealed that he was wearing the Red Ninja Ranger suit and that his helmet, on closer inspection, was indeed the Red Ninja Ranger helmet as well.

"Oh…" the girl in the pink ranger costume said to the girls, "Those are some nice costumes you have! I'm sure you'll get plenty of candy!"

"Who the heck are you?!" they said.

"Me?" the pink ranger said in surprise, "I'm Bianca! You know Misty, from Altomare?"

"YOU?!" Misty gasped.

"I like to stay and chat," Ash said to the four of them, "But Bianca, Pikachu, and me have to get going now." He gave them all a nod, put on the helmet, and left with his Pokémon and the girl.

The four remaining girls were left standing in the middle of the street, completely shocked at what just happened. May, Melody, and Dawn just collapsed to the ground, still trying to comprehend everything that just happened to them.

"You got be kidding me," Misty said as her left eye twitched in horror, "I lost out to a Power Ranger? So what am I suppose to do now?"

"Oh hey Misty," Gary said walking up to her and stepping over the fallen girls, "Nice costume, you want to come with me to a costume party?" She turned around and stared at him for a moment. He was dressed as InuYasha, even including a replica of the large sword, Tetsusaiga, on his back.

She blankly looked at him and said, "It's just not the same."

She then collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as well. Gary glanced at the four girls and then said, "Alright, I obviously missed something here."

* * *

Author Notice: I know. You all want me to update my other stories more than me making another story, right? Well, I wanted to write another romantic comedy like the other two short stories I did back in July and since it was Halloween, I wanted to do one with the theme of the holiday as well. So, that's pretty much how this story came to be. I hoped you liked it.

I have nothing else to say. If you liked this story, I recommend my other two short romantic comedies, He's Mine and Following A Friend. They are both great and well received, except for the shipping I picked for it.

Date: 10/24/08

Until next time, this was Jordan R. Was Here was signing off!

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everybody and everyone!


End file.
